This Won't Be Our Life
by wayward-tiger
Summary: **WARNING: UNDERAGE** Repost of my fill for SPN Kink Meme prompt. "John thinks he is a lucky, lucky man. He has not just one, but two omega mates. Better than that- they're willing to 'play' with each other for his enjoyment. He thinks they're both just so hot for him they'll do anything he asks."


John strolled in; the motel room door opened wide, showing off the room and all of its contents—omegas and all. Both of the man's mates were sprawled out on the motel sofa, curled into each other's arms and lapping at each other's collared necks; tiny nibble marks were peppered over each of the omegas' pale skin. The young boys' hands roamed over the other's body, searching out new and fun pleasure centers; the scent of their arousal was obvious as it filled the heavy air of the room. John was hard in his pants instantly.

Two years ago John had purchased his first omega mate, a small blonde and freckled 12-year-old boy with the most beautiful forest-green eyes, from an omega trade market. The boy's family was too poor, and so decided to sell their newly presented omega-son for means of compensation. The boy had been very shy at first; he always flinched at John's touch, and would always seem to be in a depressed mood of sorts. To help remedy this, John decided two months after his initial purchase to bring another omega mate into his family—that's when he purchased the 13-year-old omega with the tasty chapped lips and innocent blue eyes.

Since bringing the older omega home, the younger of the two had taken a liking toward the other; they could almost always be found intertwined with each other's bodies in some sinful manner. Obviously, it appeared as though both boys were pleased and very thankful for John having united the two of them; for allowing them to both become his beautiful omegas and completing their family. John loved how his two young mates always displayed their thanks for his enjoyment.

Closing the door, John quietly walked into the room—not wanting to disturb his horny mates—and quickly undid his pants fly. His hand dashed its way into the warmth of his boxers and searched out his hard, leaking member. Gripping it firmly in his palm, he began to impatiently jerk himself off to the sight that was unfolding before him.

The boy whose collar read 'Castiel' was working his thin, delicate fingers into the wet, glistening space of the other omega's—Dean's—greedy cunt. Gentle panting and whimpers escaped Dean's sinfully pink, parted lips; his spit spilled from the corners, unable to keep it in. Dean raised his hands and grabbed for Castiel's softened chest, and he squeezed his grip to stimulate the blue-eyed boy's hardening nipples, causing Castiel to cry out with a loud moan.

"Dean!" The smaller omega's entire body shivered at Dean's skillful touch.

Dean only responded by lifting his head and taking a suctioning hold onto Castiel's Adam's apple with his mouth; his teeth dug into the pale skin ever so slightly. The blonde omega sucked the boy's skin hungrily until it turned into an obscene trail of hickies.

John's cock dribbled with beads of pearly white slipping from the small slit at the head, leaking onto his fingertips. The man grunted with pleasure; the sensation of his own come acting as a lubricant for his jerking only enhanced the enjoyment of the show in front of him.

The alpha's low grunt could be heard through the room, alerting the playful omegas of their master's return. Both of the boys on the sofa stilled and opened their eyes wide in the direction of the sound; their gaze was met by the sight of John getting off to the fast motion of his own hand. A slight smile spread across Dean's expression when he saw that his alpha was taking care of himself—it was less work for the omegas to do, and Lord knew how much they hated to be near their alpha, let alone touch him in that way.

Dean and Castiel, in fact, absolutely hated their alpha-mate, John. Sure, they had to endure his presence and knot during their much dreaded heats, but other than that they couldn't stand to be in the same room with him. He was a total pig through and through; collaring the both of them and making them walk barefoot in the streets with nothing but the traditional white omega-tunics overtop of their hidden lace panties. They never shared much respect for an alpha that had to go to market to get an omega mate.

It was also true that alphas and omegas were supposed to have a natural inclination to mate and breed with each other, but neither Dean nor Castiel seemed to have that common biological drive that should've been shared with their omega brethren. Despite their natural biology, the two omegas were actually madly in love with each other; both were equally defective when it came to alpha-triggered arousal. It hadn't taken long until the two found ultimate pleasure and comfort while in each other's company. They had become their own safe place when seeking refuge from their Neanderthal-like master. So unbeknownst to their alpha, the boys were actually making love to each other, and not simply putting on a show for John's entertainment—this wasn't _Omega x Omega: Fun Times in Fantasyland_, after all.

"Keep going." John growled through his gritted teeth; his eyes burned with focus on the two adolescent forms on the motel furniture.

The boys both nodded in unison and continued their game of touching each other's soft places, more than happy to coincide with the alpha's request. Castiel shifted, positioning himself above Dean with his ass in the air—more near Dean's begging mouth. The dark-haired boy straddled Dean's chest; bending over ever so slightly to offer a full invitation to invade the tantalizing domain of his perfectly pert ass.

Dean leaned forward, and like a starving dog, he nuzzled his nose and lips between the globes of Castiel's ass and began to eat out the older boy's tight pussy. Dean prodded his tongue inside the heat of Castiel's channel; he sloppily slurped at the dripping slick before it reached the boy's inner thighs. Castiel moaned with pleasure.

Castiel scooped down and sucked in Dean's rather small, yet still hard cock into his own mouth, pushing it past and between his parted chapped lips. Castiel's taste buds were greeted by the salty-sweet sensation of Dean's dripping, creamy release—he was never good at holding it in for very long.

Dean's eyes flew open as he breathed out hot and husky, "Ahh!"

John nearly spurted his seed everywhere at hearing the salacious melody. His fingers tightened at once, but he was unable to contain the stream for much longer; a fountain of hot come pulsed through his cock, staining his pants and stomach, and painting the carpet with cream.

"Fuck!" John shouted at the top of his lungs; eyes rolling into the back of his head.

Castiel continued to hump himself against the length of Dean's smooth abdomen as the alpha discovered the mess he had created. John looked down at himself and shook his head; he stripped out of his jeans and boxers, and set them on the kitchenette's counter.

Looking over at his still-frisky mates, John said, "I'm going to wash up," he nodded his head toward the bathroom door, "By the time I'm done I expect you to be finished. I want you to clean this mess with your yearning little tongues—make sure to get every single drop."

"Yes, alpha." The omegas answered in a flat, unemotional tone.

"Maybe if you're good little boys, I'll even give you a treat later." John grinned from the bathroom doorway before closing it behind him.

Coming down from their high, Castiel scooted off of Dean to sit himself beside the other omega. Dean and Castiel gave each other a knowing look of disgust as they rolled their eyes.

Dean's hand slid over to take hold of Castiel's and whispered, "We'll get out of here one day. This won't be our life forever."

Castiel's huge blue eyes looked up at the freckled omega as he tilted his head, "Promise?"

Dean gingerly kissed the top of Castiel's forehead and nodded, "I promise."


End file.
